


The Two-Body Problem

by GunnerPalace



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunnerPalace/pseuds/GunnerPalace
Summary: This originally started as a prompt-fic on Tumblr, with each of the first three chapters being a response to a different prompt. Then it took on a life of its own. The general idea is that Rukia once again stays with Ichigo and the Kurosaki family after the events of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc.





	1. Symmetry Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally for the prompt “I’m not even surprised.”

Rukia stood beside Ichigo, studying his tiny room. She wanted to impress upon her memory everything about it that’d changed in the 17 months since she’d seen it last. It wasn’t all that different, really.

Her mind kept returning to an hour before as she tried to take it in. They’d all been prepared to head back through the  _senkaimon_  when Byakuya had pulled her aside and first told, then all-but-ordered her to stay for a time.

_It would do to have an unvarnished report of the aftermath of the battle,_  he’d said.

She reflected upon his words as her memory drifted to the impromptu mission to Hueco Mundo with Renji during the war. Nii-sama _, could it be that you..._

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. “Hey, what’s with that face?”

Rukia abruptly found herself back in the moment. “Huh?”

He crossed his arms as his expression soured. “You were gonna make a crack about how small my room is again. I can tell.”

She blinked and then smiled impishly. “Maybe.”

They watched each other for a second.

She broke eye contact first, looking around again and idly testing her  _gigai_. Urahara had drummed one up for her surprisingly quickly and she’d accompanied the Kurosaki family back home in it. Isshin had said oddly little after their return and had busied himself looking after Karin and Yuzu. They’d been resting when she’d seen them last. “So where am I supposed to sleep this time?”

Ichigo’s eyes widened slightly before he sheepishly looked aside, rubbing the back of his head.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. “Well?” After a beat her expression grew cocky. “You can’t be serious.”

“It’s not like I know what he did with that third bed,” he muttered. It’d been really creepy, actually: his dad had told him not to worry about it without even a hint of impropriety or innuendo.

She advanced into the room, heading straight for the closet door. It opened easily and she found things just how she’d left them so long ago—improved, in fact. The items she’d brought from Soul Society the September before last—the alarm clock, the lights, the faux window, even the massager—had been set inside just so, along with a pair of pajamas. She stared at it all for a second.  _Where did he find these...?_

With the way she was standing he couldn’t see her face and found his eyes kept darting from her to the door. What had his dad done?

A warm smile crossed Rukia’s lips before she dispelled it and turned her head. She adopted her best deadpan: “I’m not even surprised.”

Ichigo blinked.

She took the pajamas, found a towel beneath them, and grabbed it as well before heading for the door. “I’m going to shower for bed, you can go next.”

She was gone before he could utter a word of protest about how she was already acting like she owned the place. His head snapped toward the closet. He went to inspect it with the utmost suspicion.

* * *

Ichigo flopped onto his bed and reached up to turn off the lamp mounted on his headboard. It took time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, they were drawn toward the closet.

Rukia had only said _I’ll see you in the morning,_  as they’d passed each other. There wasn’t any indication of activity—she was probably already asleep.

He exhaled and got under the blanket and sheets, rolling over to face the window.  _That bastard, she’s going to think I missed her or something..._

His thoughts wandered for a time and he was on the verge of nodding off when the closet door quietly opened. He blinked his eyes open but didn’t turn, listening intently.

She was too skilled to give anything away. The first indicator of her presence was when her weight came to rest on the mattress.

His eyes went wide but he kept his voice carefully controlled. “... I thought you were asleep.” He started to turn his head before he was arrested by her fingertips brushing through his hair.

“I said that I’ll see you in the morning.” Her tone made it plain that she wasn't interested in a conversation.

He held still with something of a blush as he processed her meaning. She'd missed him just as much—not that she'd admit it. A long while passed before he felt her shift and come to rest against his back.

“... Byakuya will kill me if you catch a cold by sleeping on top of the covers,” he mumbled.

Rukia let out a quiet scoff and maneuvered so she was under them with him.

Ichigo wasn’t sure how long they lay in silence, but he was about to drift off again when he whispered, “I’m not even surprised.”


	2. Strong Interaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally for the prompt “Stop twisting my words around.” A few days later...

Rukia crossed her arms with a vexed expression. “But you’ve never gone with me to Hoteiya!”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up from his notebook. “I’ve got homework to do! You can go on your own, you know. What’s so exciting about dumplings anyway?”

“Tch! A fool like you wouldn’t understand.” She glanced away, eyes narrowed and jaw set.

He scowled at her tone. What the hell was her problem, and why was she so interested in  _gyōza_  and  _dango_  all of a sudden? He set his pencil down on his desk before spinning his chair around. He leaned forward with his hands clasped on his knees and studied her. “Explain it to me then.”

Her flinty gaze swung to him before she decisively turned her head and shut her eyes. “I don’t want to now.”

He raised an eyebrow and got up, walking over so they stood opposite one another.

Rukia held her ground, not reacting whatsoever.

Ichigo frowned and towered over her, lightly ruffling her hair. “I know you’re short and all, but when did you become five years old aga—” He was cut off mid-sentence by a sharp kick to one of his shins.

“Idiot!” she snapped, glaring at him before spinning on a heel and making for the door.

“H—Hey! Rukia!” He hopped after her and got in front of her before she reached it, leaning back against it.

She stopped, glancing at the door knob before turning her attention to him. His door opened outward. If she jiggled the handle he’d go toppling backward—he had no real means of stopping her from leaving short of trying to restrain her. Knowing that, she decided to give him one more chance.

Ichigo searched her eyes.

She stared up at him defiantly. “What? Hurry up, out with it already!”

His expression fell to one of resigned defeat. “I didn’t know it was such a big deal to you. If you want to go, we can go.”

She blinked. Her severity eased and she avoided his gaze. Clearly, he needed a hint. “It’s not about Hoteiya.”

“So what’s it about then?” He tilted his head.

She turned away from him and crossed her arms again. “You truly are a fool.”

“Hey.” He reached out to clasp one of her shoulders. “This isn’t fair.”

“You’re right, it’s not,” she replied icily, raising a hand to brush his away.

He scrunched up his face and held on before gripping her other shoulder and carefully turning her around.

“How dare you?”

He grasped her upper arms securely.

“Release—” she continued, only to halt as he kneeled down in front of her. They were abruptly at eye level and he looked... rather serious.

“Stop dodging the question." His voice was low; it was more of an entreaty than a command.

Rukia tried to keep her appearance stern, but couldn’t stop her expression from softening. She cast her eyes down and sighed, her tension and nerve deserting her as she suddenly felt stupid. “I...”

Ichigo gave her time.

“... I’ve been here for a few days now, yet it’s like we barely get to talk or do anything. I don’t know when I’ll have to return to Soul Society and I don’t... I don’t know when I can come back. I don’t want to waste this. I just... wanted to do something fun together.”

His solemn look became one of open but measured surprise.

She peeked up at him hesitantly only to find she couldn’t look away.

They peered at each other for a few moments before he closed his eyes and smiled softly. “Hey, Rukia...”

 “Yes?”

Ichigo opened his eyes halfway and quirked his mouth into a smirk. “In the Living World, it’s okay for a girl to ask a guy out on a date.”

Rukia immediately turned pink. “Idiot! Stop twisting my words around!” She lifted a foot and shoved it into his stomach, kicking him back.

He was caught sufficiently off-guard that he didn’t release her as he knocked the door open, taking her with him. They toppled in a heap.

“Let me go!” she commanded.

He relented. Rukia sat up, but made no effort to actually pull away.

Ichigo considered her with a small smile. “So... to Hoteiya then?”

She surveyed him before matching the expression. “... Yes.”

The sound of a throat being cleared made him tilt his head back. She looked up.

Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu were watching them from the stairs. “Cheese!” Isshin beamed, lifting a camera.


	3. Casimir Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then things started getting serious. Originally for the prompt "Who the hell did this to you?" A day or two later.

Rukia sat at Ichigo’s desk, humming and bobbing her head from side to side as she put the finishing touches on her latest and greatest masterpiece. She'd just signed her name to it when she heard the door handle jiggle and glanced at the desk clock. It was already 5:12 PM.

“Hmph. You’re late.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” There was a thump as Ichigo dropped his bag. His footsteps betrayed him walking over to his dresser.

She blinked at how weary he sounded—there was something else off about his voice too. She turned the chair around. He seemed to be picking out clean clothes and she couldn’t see his face; the first thing she noticed was how dirty the back of his school uniform was. She frowned and peered at him. “What happened to  _you_?”

“Nothing.” He pulled a t-shirt out of one drawer and closed it before opening another, fishing out some socks and boxers before looking for some shorts.

She rose to her feet.

He took his time, side-eyeing the door. It would be difficult to get to it without drawing her attention.

“Ichigo, look at me.”

He closed his eyes in defeat and let out a silent sigh, standing to his full height but making no effort to turn. _Too late._

She padded over to him and took hold of one of his wrists, tugging insistently. He was even grittier-looking up close. “Ichigo.”

He tilted his head to one side and shifted his jaw as a complaint died in his throat. Finally he freed his arm and rotated, focusing on some point above her head.

Rukia’s eyes went wide for a second before she deliberately narrowed them.

One of Ichigo’s cheeks was discolored and swollen with a contusion, his face was covered in scrapes, and there was a tissue stuffed in one of his nostrils. A trail of dried blood descended from it and the corner of his mouth onto his uniform jacket. As she looked him over thoroughly, she noticed various other scuffs and stains, as well as how bruised his knuckles were.

Her eyes met his. “Who the hell did this to you?”

He continued to refuse to meet her gaze. “You wouldn’t be worried about me if you saw what they all looked like.”

“Ichigo—”

He lifted a hand dismissively and turned, heading out the door. “Don’t worry about it.”

She blinked and scowled, immediately following.

He'd made it to the bathroom, flicked the lights and fan on, and was about to shut the door when she barged in after him. His face twisted with irritation. “What the  _hell_ —”

“Shut up,” Rukia instructed, closing the door behind her. She immediately seized one of his arms and opened the door to the toilet with her free hand. She hauled him into it before spinning such that she was between him and it and released him. She planted her feet at shoulder width and brought her hands onto her hips, blocking the entrance. “Jacket, shirt, and pants: off.”

Ichigo stared at her in complete disbelief.

She reached a hand up to his face and snapped her fingers, demanding “Now!” in her best  _fukutaichō_  voice.

They stared each other down before he let out a disgusted noise and looked away. He stripped down to his socks and boxers and finally just stood idle as he seriously contemplated one of the walls.

She looked to one side until he’d finished before studying him clinically. His torso was covered in welts and bruises.

“Well?  _Satisfied_?”

She looked up at him and then down at his chest. “Sit down.” Her tone was already less severe.

He blew out a breath and rolled his eyes, but complied, sitting down on the lid of the commode with his legs apart. He crossed his arms over his knees, glaring at her.

Rukia drew nearer and contemplated him for a second more, concluding his legs didn’t need any attention. She extended her arms past his shoulders, grasping the tank of the commode.

Ichigo blinked as she got close, instinctively leaning back. “H—Hey—”

“Shut up,” she repeated, though it was her normal tone. She carefully lowered herself so she rested on the middle of his thighs with her legs on the outside of his, bringing her hands forward onto his shoulder blades.

He silently gulped and blushed, looking aside. The house was a lot warmer than outside and she was wearing a v-necked shirt and shorts—her thighs were soft and hot against his...

She ignored him and set about methodically using healing  _kidō_  on his injuries. After finishing with his back and chest, she focused on his arms and hands. Finally, she reached up to softly cup his cheeks, working on his face.

He tried to focus on something besides her eyes, but the room was devoid of anything of interest. His gaze inevitably returned to them, over and over. Each time it became harder to look away. Soon he was just openly watching her.

She tracked his struggle peripherally, but did what she needed to seal his cuts and ease the swelling. Lastly, she tugged the bloody tissue from his nose and brushed one set of fingertips along it while the other circled around and over his lips.

Ichigo unwittingly parted them as she continued to trace them, lost in her eyes.

Rukia met his gaze searchingly. “Do you have any mouth sores?”

His head shook though his eyes remained perfectly stable.

She withdrew the hand near his nose and glanced down, examining him again before her attention was drawn to the scar over his heart. She reached out to brush it without really thinking. Her other hand did the same across his lips.

Moments passed before she sensed something was different and looked up again, their noses nearly bumping. Her hands became absolutely still.

He brought his hands up to touch her wrists, although he did nothing so bold as to grasp them.

They stared at each other for a long time before she reluctantly turned her head and pushed herself off his lap. “You’re filthy.”

He blinked and frowned, not getting it at first. He hadn't—

“I’ll start the water; make sure I didn’t miss anything,” she said neutrally, spinning and leaving the toilet.

Within a few seconds he heard the bath faucet start up and the sluicing of water as she presumably evaluated its temperature. He sighed and rose, checking himself over. It was pretty obvious she hadn’t missed a single thing. He rubbed the back of his head and shook it, following her out.

She didn’t look at him and continued to busy herself with the water for a time before drawing back from the curtain. She turned on the shower head and stood up fully, keeping her eyes off him. “This should be a comfortable temperature. Are you good?”

Ichigo quietly reached out to touch one of her shoulders.

Rukia’s gaze swung to his hand and lingered there for a time before she closed her eyes. “Ichigo...”

He squeezed before withdrawing his hand, looking away from her. “Thank you, Rukia.”

She looked up at him before heading to the bathroom door, taking hold of the handle. There she paused and bit her lip.  _Ichigo_...

His shoulders drooped and he dropped his head, clenching his jaw.  _Rukia..._

Seconds ticked by.

He lifted a hand and rubbed at his hair again, oblivious to the dirt in it.

She finally started to turn the handle.

“Hey.”

She stopped. “Yes?”

“Have you showered yet?”

“No...” She usually did so just before bed. She deliberately didn’t ask ‘Why?’

Ichigo very consciously continued facing the way he already was. What had just happened between them wasn’t—he couldn’t just... let her walk out after that, even if... “Do you... want to...?”

Rukia paused again and then released the handle. It would hardly be the first time she’d bathed with a boy, but...

A long silence ensued before she smoothly began pulling her clothes off.

At the rustling sounds, Ichigo slid his boxers and socks off, slipping into the shower. He made sure to soak head to toe but stayed near the rear of it, waiting.

Only a short time later, Rukia drew the curtain aside and stepped in, faced toward him and looking him dead in the eyes.

His eyes immediately found hers and he froze, staring.

She stared back.

They watched each other through the arc of the falling water for what could’ve been eons.

Rukia was the one that finally looked aside. “I can help wash out your hair, but you’ll have to lean over or—”

He partially turned to get his shampoo, then knelt down before her so they were almost at eye level, holding it out to her.

She blinked but took it, squirting some on her hands and setting the bottle aside. She kept her attention on his face as she worked it into a lather and began to run it through his locks.

He closed his eyes—not really out of fear that they might stray from hers, but to keep from getting any suds in them.

Rukia took her time.

Ichigo settled under her touch and leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees to brace himself.

She moved closer such that his forehead came to rest just above her collarbones.

He abruptly tensed and went red as that brought the tip of his chin against the soft swell of her chest. “Rukia...”

“Shhh. It’s okay, Ichigo.” She barely whispered, “I trust you,” over the falling water. Whatever he saw, whatever he touched, it was okay, because…

After a moment, he exhaled against her and relaxed, resting his hands lightly upon her sides. She was so soft...

She continued to wash his hair until she was satisfied with its cleanliness. Only then did she bring her face forward into it and slide her arms around his neck, embracing him so the water falling onto her cascaded down him.


	4. Phase Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted for IchiRuki Month 2017's "Smut" prompt. Later that same evening...

Ichigo stared up at the ceiling so his eyes wouldn't linger on Rukia. She'd yet again slipped into his bed without comment, and was loosely pressed against his side. A light rain tapped on the roof and window but barely registered—his ears were attuned to her soft breathing.

She'd held him in the shower for a long time. They'd idled for quite a while, and then mostly cleaned themselves, only really helping wash each other's backs. But he'd _seen_ her, even if he'd tried not to take advantage of the situation.

The image of Rukia bare of everything and glistening was already permanently enshrined in his thoughts. There was the sight of her as she soaped herself, turned away from him and leaning over a little, her rear full and plump like a ripe peach. There was the way water beaded on her every elegant curve, the way it gleamed on her complexion. There was the memory of her standing before turning to glance at him over one shoulder, her shining black hair perfectly framing those infinitely deep ultramarine eyes while she considered him out of their corners.

Ichigo had met her gaze for just a moment, then looked away.

It was the first time he'd fully seen all the scars that lined her. They were consistently faint—so very faint that it was easy to doubt their existence—but they were there. He knew most of them, and also many more that couldn't be seen—that had been but were no longer. He knew she wasn't flawless, yet that simply made her all the more perfect.

They'd snuck out of the bathroom seemingly unnoticed and eaten dinner with the rest of his family without incident before retiring to his room.

Ichigo had done his homework while she read. He'd oriented himself to face away from her and steadfastly stuck to his prompts and problems to keep from thinking about her. He'd also thought about how weird his family was being. Not once had they seriously commented on the fact that she was staying in his room since she'd returned. They'd teased him—and her—sure, but it was light and indirect.

Ichigo's attention inevitably returned to Rukia. She was soft and warm, even through her pajamas. For her size she was strong and well-toned, but he had an entirely new appreciation of how soft she was—how exquisitely supple and smooth... He turned his head toward the window to keep from looking at her and considered the rain.  _ It's just her  _ gigai _ , it's not even really  _ her _... _

Being around her had never been a problem before... not the way it was at that moment. Even after she'd started sneaking into his bed since she'd returned...

Grinning white teeth intruded into Ichigo's thoughts.  _ If she didn't want you to see her, King, she wouldn't have let you! _

A faint blush took hold of Ichigo's cheeks and he brought a hand to the window. It was refreshingly cool to the touch. He ground his teeth and shut his eyes.  _ I'm not gonna think about her that way! Especially not when she's right here! _

Rukia let out a small sound as she felt him tense. She stirred, opening her eyes fractionally. A few seconds passed and she sighed, her fingers curling against his t-shirt.

"Are you still awake?" She sounded concerned despite the sleepy note to her voice.

Ichigo said nothing. She knew he was. There was no way out of it.

"You need your rest."

He audibly exhaled. She didn't have to tell him that. He was tired, but he couldn't stop thinking about... her.

"Ichigo..."

He squeezed his eyes closed a little more, hoping she'd just let it be.

A moment passed before Rukia moved her left hand to Ichigo's right shoulder. She pushed off with her other side and lifted herself onto him, sitting on his stomach and leaning over him. She didn't fail to notice his abs felt every bit as firm and powerful as they'd looked, but that... wasn't pertinent at the moment.

His eyes opened wide in alarm. He rasped "What are you doing?!" as he automatically turned toward her, only to stop and stare when his eyes found hers, his anxiety falling to stunned silence at her expression. Her worry and care were plain to see.

"What's wrong?" His tells were always obvious.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak before shutting it tightly and turning his head. Having her snug to him was... He gripped handfuls of the sheets and tried mightily not to think about the feeling of her against him. All his wandering thoughts were starting to focus just below where she was sitting. He'd been aroused thinking about her nude, but actually touching her was making him hard.

Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly and lifted her hands to take hold of his cheeks, gently making him face her again. She was used to him acting strange and prideful, but this was different.

He kept his eyes averted and only reluctantly glanced at her, finding she'd lowered her head such that their noses almost touched. He flushed at her proximity and instinctively pressed his head back into the pillows.

She gave a soft, reassuring smile. "You can talk to me if you want to."

Ichigo looked askew, mumbling "You're not helping." He wanted... he wanted so many things in that moment, but...

Rukia blinked and for just a moment her expression became a bit injured.

His eyes snapped back to her as a look of contrition washed over him. "I don't—I didn't mean..."

"Is this about earlier?"

He set his jaw and glanced away again. What was he supposed to do?

Rukia let out another sigh and looked toward the closet. "If you'd rather be alone..." She released his face and took hold of his shoulders instead, pushing herself up.

Ichigo reached to take hold of her wrists and stop her. That wasn't what he wanted at all.

Sitting up caused her to shift back a little. She froze as she felt something hard press against her rear.

He had just taken her wrists when she bumped back against where he was tenting his boxers. He instantly reddened.

Only a moment later, Rukia slid forward again.  She turned her head back toward him, and when her eyes locked onto his she likewise blushed.

Ichigo stared back for a second in shock before immediately letting go of her. "I—I—" he stammered.

She abruptly looked down and closed her eyes.

"Rukia, I—"

She lightly squeezed his shoulders and whispered "Shut up," with the tone of a plea.

Ichigo fell silent, watching her like it was the most important thing he'd ever do.

Rukia stayed still for a while.

Ichigo wasn't the first boy she'd slept next to, or  _ felt _ —winters huddled together for warmth in Inuzuri had seen to that. He wasn't the first she'd seen or been seen by either—a lack of clean bathing water had ensured that too. Nor was he the first one she'd had feelings for. But Ichigo was the first one for whom  _ all _ those things were true.

She'd never been intimate with someone before. The women of Inuzuri hadn't been any better than the men, but one thing that had united them all was their fierce hatred of predators of every kind. None of them had ever taken her under their wing, but having thought back upon it, it'd long since become clear that they'd been watching out for her and others. She'd known loneliness, exposure, and hunger, but she'd never been exploited. Upon entering the Seireitei, she'd never had the inclination or opportunity to seek out companionship. That just hadn't been part of her life— _ wasn't _ part of it—and yet...

She finally moved, bringing her left hand to Ichigo's forehead and brushing his hair aside as she faced him again.

He blinked before staring at how serene her smile was. "Rukia..."

Rukia gently pressed her right index finger to his lips to hush him.

Ichigo glanced down at her finger before looking deep into her eyes.

"Don't be ashamed," she whispered.

He blinked again, frantically studying her. The lights outside gleamed in her eyes and her lips were so full and luscious.

She let her eyelids droop as she considered him, continuing to caress him. "It's natural, don't be ashamed," she repeated.

Ichigo tried to look away but found his eyes continually returning to hers.

Rukia gently cradled his face. "Was that the first time you've bathed with a woman?"

His cheeks heated her hands as he shook his head. Discounting family, Yoruichi had been the first... and second.

She blinked, but it wasn't difficult to figure out how that might've happened. And yet, his reaction—this was surely his first time really... She smiled just a little more. "You've been... _thinking_... about me?"

He nodded faintly.

Rukia watched him for a short time. "Fool." The word was a breath. She closed her eyes and withdrew her right hand from him, drawing it around behind herself. She kept her left hand to his forehead and stroked at him reassuringly as she very carefully brought the other down onto his boxers.

Ichigo flared red as she touched him. Her name was a whimper in his throat.

Her eyes met his again as she took him in hand. "It's okay, Ichigo." Even through the cotton of his boxers she could feel him throb and burn. "Let me help you." It was okay, because she... she...

His fingers clawed into the sheets as his thoughts blurred. He had to do something. He grasped hold of her upper arms. "R—Rukia, wait, I—"

She blinked and paused.

Ichigo's throat was dry and he swallowed. "I..." He didn't know the words. His thoughts were a mess. He wanted it, but... not like that? With her it was... it had to be... He used his grasp to draw her forward. She was special. She was so very, very special.

Rukia didn't resist and wound up almost nose to nose with him again. She stared at him for a solid second before shutting her eyes and turning her head, closing the last bit of distance between them to kiss him.

Ichigo let out a sound at the feeling of her lips. They were better than he'd ever imagined. He naturally squeezed her biceps as he kissed her in return.

It wasn't long before she slid her left hand up through his hair to cradle the back of his head, turning her own a little more. Without really knowing why, she licked at his lips.

He parted them and did the same to her.

A cute sound escaped Rukia before she pressed forward a bit, nipping his tongue.

Ichigo pushed it into her mouth, playing with hers. She still tasted like wintergreen mint from brushing her teeth.

Rukia made a different noise, muffled that time, and sparred with him for awhile. She kept her right hand still against him even as she felt him grow harder in her grasp. Soon she started to push his tongue back, and she pursued him when he withdrew, exploring his mouth as he had hers. It was only a short time later when she brought her forehead to his, panting.

He likewise gasped for air and released her arms, embracing her, one hand winding up on her side and the other on the back of her head, slipping into her fine hair.

Rukia just breathed with him until the harsh edge to it deserted them both. Even then, she felt his heart hammer and could tell her own was doing the same. She peeked at him, instantly finding herself captivated by his molten chocolate eyes.

Ichigo stared into her with a dreamy look on his face. "Rukia, I—"

She shushed him.

He could tell from the flash of her eyes that she knew and felt the same.

There was a pause before she pushed herself up again, breaking his grasp, and began to tug his shirt up.

He watched her but didn't fuss, helping as she got it over his head.

Rukia threw the t-shirt aside and let her eyes sweep up and down his chiseled torso. Something about the tone of his skin conveyed the heat it radiated, and her gaze dallied on the lines of scars that crisscrossed him until she settled on the most pronounced one, above his heart. She stared at it before pulling her pajama top off.

Ichigo's eyes widened as her petite breasts bounced free from beneath the fabric. He hesitated for a second before reaching up to her ribs, stroking them and cupping her with his thumbs and forefingers. Yes, 'perfect' was the word for her...

She shifted her hips at his touch and dropped her top off the bed, grasping his wrists and brushing along his arms. She studied his expression and flushed slightly at how he was regarding her.

He tried to take her chest fully in hand when she gently drew his hands away. His eyes found hers again in confusion.

"Let me help you," Rukia repeated, already shimmying back. She released him and carefully lifted herself over his lap to sit between his legs.

Ichigo brought his arms down onto the bed and used them to push himself up halfway into a sitting position. "Rukia—"

She lightly took hold of him once more.

He let out a quiet moan and almost shut his eyes, murmuring her name again.

"Just let me take care of you. It's okay, Ichigo." He wouldn't last as he was.

He had to look away from how loving the set of her eyes was and allowed his head to sink back against the pillow.

She let go of him for a moment and used both hands to tug his boxers down, getting him to lift his rear and maneuver so she could pull them off. After dispensing with them she looked over him, stopping and staring.

Ichigo glanced to her nervously.

Rukia at least knew that he was a good size, but the knowledge gave her pause. She gulped and absentmindedly brushed the strands of hair that always hung over her face to one side as she was confronted by the fact she didn't really know what she was doing. She inhaled a little more deeply as his scent wafted up to her, then looked up at him uncertainly. "I've... never done this kind of thing before."

He blinked and forced himself to focus. "This is... your first time?"

She gave a serious nod.

Ichigo only barely suppressed something between a laugh and a scoff at the fluttering in his stomach.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just... I'm glad, but you were acting so confident. I'm surprised."

She frowned a little. "Idiot."

He reached down and took her hands in his. They felt small and delicate but were so wonderfully warm.

Rukia flushed slightly and looked down at their renewed touch, her eyes lingering on the rest of him, before she met his gaze again.

"It's mine too." Ichigo gave a faint smile and brushed at her fingers.

She smirked to hide her embarrassment. "I can tell."

He scowled at her for a second before starting to guide her hands.

Rukia looked down once more and followed his directions, gingerly curling her right hand around the length of him and cradling his balls with her left. A faint shiver overtook her at how incredibly hot he was to the touch—how he pulsed against her.

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to watch and shut his eyes, showing her how to stroke and squeeze.

Rukia did so experimentally while scooting back further so she could lean forward.

"This is... really all you have to do, you don't have to—" He broke off with a gasp and weakly opened his eyes as he felt her kiss the head of his cock.  _ God, her lips... _

She held him still and carefully planted little smooches over him, watching him. He'd never looked so vulnerable before and she couldn't tear her gaze away.

Ichigo's eyes were locked to hers. He brought his right hand to her forehead, brushing her hair out of the way and taking it between his fingers, sliding it up to rest atop her crown while he cupped one of her cheeks with his left hand.

Rukia replied by giving the underside of his tip a gentle lick, like she'd done with his lips.

Ichigo shuddered and closed his eyes again, swallowing a curse.

She gradually picked up speed in stroking him. She... liked it. Her cheeks blushed as she realized she really liked it—focusing on him had all her senses alight and she was so intent on his taste, his smell, the way he was throbbing against her lips... It was all good— _he_ was good. She subconsciously drew her legs together as she grew damp.

He fidgeted against the bed, softly pressing against the top of her head and caressing her cheekbones to encourage her.

Rukia only explored for a little longer given his evident need—there'd be time for that later. She considered that for a moment, having surprised herself, but soon recovered, kissing him tenderly and slowly parting her lips, carefully lowering her head and taking him into her mouth. She spared a glance up at him in time to see him silently part his lips in kind.

Ichigo tried to move his hips oppositely in time to her motions. He absentmindedly stroked at her hair but didn't force her to do anything differently, withdrawing his left hand to cover his mouth.

She only took in a fraction of his cock and ran her tongue against him, starting to really play with licking him. Her eyes widened as he leaked some pre-cum. It was salty, but also sweet, and yet...

_ Why... does this taste so good? _ Rukia wondered. She finally closed her eyes and puckered her lips, starting to both suckle and lick at him as she clamped her legs together. She was increasingly aware of the new sensation of getting wet, but it felt enticing rather than alarming...

"Fuck, Rukia!" Ichigo whispered from between his fingers.

Her thoughts were suddenly foggy and between her hands and mouth there were a lot of motions to keep track of. She wanted to run her lips over him, to suck on him, to swirl her tongue over him, to stroke him, to squeeze him...

The next time he rasped out "R—Rukia!" there was an urgency to his voice. He pressed his fingers against her hair and pushed her head down onto him a little more.

She realized that was another possibility and started to subtly bob her head against him.

Ichigo let out a muffled groan and trembled under her. "I—I'm gonna—please..." He only managed a few moments longer before tensing up and climaxing.

Rukia turned red at the splatter of sticky heat all over the inside of her mouth. It was like what he'd already given her, but much thicker, and there was so much of it. She kept her lips snug to him and quietly moaned as he continued to coat her tongue in cum, naturally starting to swallow it—she wasn't going to lose any and she wasn't sure how long he'd last or if she could hold it all in her mouth.

It was by far the hardest he'd ever come, but even still, he only lasted a short while.

She eased her pace as he ebbed, taking her time to enjoy his taste while she continued gently sucking on him to make sure she got every last drop.

Ichigo only gradually relaxed back against the bed, stroking his fingers through her hair adoringly and getting his other hand onto the back of her head to do the same there.

Rukia finally let him slip from her mouth as he went soft, and turned her head to rest it against his right thigh, nuzzling there as she quietly panted. He mind felt hazy and she kept her gaze on his cock, continuing to delicately caress him. Something about it was almost... cute? She'd just begun to consider the absurdity of that when she blinked at the movements of his hands.

He slid them down her neck, shoulders, and clavicles to below her arms, grasping there to pull her up toward him.

Rukia went along without resistance, soon finding herself face to face with Ichigo. He looked so pleased and she couldn't help but lean in to kiss him again, only for him to touch a finger to her chin and stop her. She studied him in confusion.

_Is it because of_ — she began to wonder, only to widen her eyes and lose the thought as he rolled with her, trading places so her head was against the pillow and he was above her. The bed was astonishingly warm from his presence and for a moment it felt like she was sinking into its comfort.

Ichigo ducked his head to kiss below her chin and then down the underside of her jaw, nipping, suckling, and licking as he went.

The one and only reason that he didn't dare to kiss her properly was that he wanted to return the favor. He'd had to help her get feminine products for her period the first time she'd been in a  _ gigai _ , and he didn't want to take any risks since he wasn't sure about this one. He'd endured far too many lectures from his dad about being responsible—in addition to all the readings and ruthless quizzing on the subject of sex—to forget about it, even at such a time as this.

Rukia shifted at the sensation and murmured "Ichigo—" only to gasp "Ah!" as his hands slipped out from under her arms to cup her breasts, pinching her stiff nipples. She arched into his hands and let out a long, shuddering breath into his hair as she grew wetter. It was impossible not to fidget at how warm and creamy the cotton of her panties had become, and the fog enveloping her thoughts became denser yet.

Ichigo smooched his way down to just above her heart, holding one there, then eventually turned his head to kiss each of her nipples. For a time he divided his attention between them, teasing them with his lips, tongue, and teeth, listening to her wonderful little lewd noises. She was perky and _perfect_ , the pink of her standing out from her skin despite the dark.

Heat bloomed up into her core from between her legs and suffused her, making her nerves hum, making her head spin. She squeezed at his shoulder blades and raked her fingers up his back and neck, tangling them into his hair as she started to instinctively urge his head down. Her breath grew short as she whispered out "Ichigo..." again.

He obliged, kissing down her ribs and belly while surrendering her breasts to hook his fingers into her pajama pants and underwear, sliding them down her hips smoothly.

Rukia lifted her butt so he could remove them, wiggling her legs to try and hurry getting them off. She let out a quiet whine as the cooler air hit her and flexed her back again in response.  _ I'm... burning up! What is this...?! _

Ichigo watched in wonder as her panties came away sticky with her juices. He swallowed hard, only to deeply inhale as Rukia's scent reached him. His vision swam and he clenched at the fabric of her clothes—he had to remember to pull them down, soon dropping them off the bed as she had with his.

She brought her feet onto the mattress, her knees up, and slid her hands down Ichigo's face to cup his cheeks, regarding him with a hooded gaze.

He looked over her in reverence. Kuchiki Rukia was completely nude beneath him, yet still wreathed in glory and cloaked in beauty. He took in the slightly glassy gleam of her eyes, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the way her hips were faintly shifting, the subtle motions of her legs... After what seemed an age, he met her gaze and grasped her thighs just under her knees. "Let _me_ help _you_ ," he said.

Rukia did quite the opposite of fighting him, spreading her legs for him and slipping a hand up into his hair again to press his head down, tracking his eyes with hers, the drumbeat of her pulse steadily swelling as he sank lower and lower.

Ichigo watched her until the air was thick with her sweet musk, looking down. Her lips were parted a bit and he could see her clearly, quivering a little, pink and puffy, slick and glistening. She was beautiful and cute at the same time. He swept his sight over her to memorize it all before closing his eyes, bringing his mouth just a centimeter away and letting his breath flow across—but not into—her.

She arched off the bed and gripped his hair, bringing her other hand up to cover her mouth as she lolled her head back and shivered. She'd just parted her fingers to murmur his name and instead gasped when his hands traced down her thighs to cup where they met her ass.

He brought his thumbs to rest against the sides of her labia and carefully drew them apart, licking the whole of her, bottom to top, giving her clit the lightest flick as he finished. He didn't swallow immediately, letting her nectar sit on his tongue for a moment, then continuing to lap her clean. His musings on her weren't nuanced—his mind was blank with how rich she tasted.

Rukia quietly moaned into her hand, shutting her eyes tight at the sensations that roiled up through her body. It wasn't long until she started to roll her hips toward his mouth and pushed his head down more insistently.

Once Ichigo cleaned her to his satisfaction, he adjusted his grasp. He cupped her mound from below with his left hand, spreading it with his thumb and pointer while his other fingers came to rest against the soft, sensitive skin just below it. Meanwhile, he slid his right hand around the outside of her thigh to trace down her abdomen and help spread her with his index and ring fingers, his middle finger resting on her clit.

He gingerly stroked her, top and bottom, while licking within her folds, his head buried between her milky smooth thighs. The only things he knew were that he wanted her to feel good, and he wanted more of her.

Rukia squirmed against the sheets, letting out incoherent curses and noises against her fingers. She alternately pressed her thighs to his cheeks and tried to part them more for him while her back tensed and flexed and her fingers and toes curled. She was both familiar with and used to pain, but pleasure... her thoughts were already nothing but static.

Ichigo spiraled his tongue around her entrance for a time while she clenched and relaxed, before directing his attention higher up, using his right hand to keep her spread with two fingers to either side, her clit trapped between them and his tongue. He then lifted his left hand and turned it, delicately but surely dipping his two center fingers into her, giving them to her slowly and steadily.

"I—Ichi... go—oh! _Oh_!" Rukia managed.

A smile curved the corners of his mouth as he felt her spasm before it seemed like her depths were trying to suck in his fingers. She was incredibly hot and slick, but her tightness came and went in waves with the sway of her pelvis. After he'd gotten his digits all the way in, he just turned his hand a little this way and that to caress her and let her get used to them. When her sounds finally began to trail off, he started to smoothly slide them back and forth.

A whole new symphony of muffled, intimate sounds spilled from Rukia, lilting out from between her fingers.

Ichigo gradually curled his fingers to rub up toward Rukia's clit and slowly worked them downward within her, until he felt them brush a particularly rough spot.

She tensed and promptly tried to buck but, thwarted by his grasp and proximity, sank back against the mattress as she barely stifled a cry of pleasure.

He ceased licking her and kept rubbing what he was certain was her g-spot, looking up at her again to find she had her head tipped as far back as she could, her chest slowly heaving in time to his ministrations.

Ichigo was so drunk on her that it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. "Rukia," he eventually said, casting his voice low yet loud enough to carry to her, "If I keep rubbing here... it'll feel like you have to pee, but you won't, okay? I promise. I promise it'll feel good—"

"Don't stop!" Rukia pleaded, interrupting him. His pace had slackened as he talked and she  _ needed _ him to keep going.

He blinked and smiled again, then returned all his attention to her, continuing to use his mouth and hands alike.

Rukia was soon regularly rocking her hips against his fingers, her breathing fast, shallow, and littered with little moans and calls that grew more and more frantic and needy. Her eyes were open but she saw nothing in particular. Everything within her was going taut and blindingly hot, and it _did_ feel like she had to go, but she trusted Ichigo—she trusted him with _everything_ and... _Please, please,_ please _!... Ichigo... Ichigo,_ Ichigo _!_

She breathed "Ichigo—oh fuck...!" through her fingers before clamping her hand over her mouth to hold all the rest in as a galaxy of stars bloomed across her vision.

Ichigo felt her go tense—so much so that his fingers naturally slid out of her—and brought his lips over her mound, using his hands to hold her hips still as he licked at her firmly.

Rukia arched up off the bed as she squirted and flooded his mouth, a soft cry coming from her before she started to tremble and pant heavily, eventually slumping back against the mattress.

He drank up what she gave him, continuing to lap at her to help her along, and then delicately suckled on her as her orgasm finally came to an end. He wanted  _ all _ of her—everything she could possibly give him.

She was still by the time he'd finished and wiped around his mouth, but her fingers still clutched at his hair and her breathing remained rough.

Ichigo pushed himself up and grasped her wrist, at which point she finally released his locks. Shifting up, he grasped the other one, drawing her hand away from her mouth and studying her.

Rukia needed a moment to focus on him, her eyes widening as she saw the way he was considering her. She felt herself fortunate that she was already clay in his hands—his expression still made her swoon. Wanly, she moved her arms within his grasp, getting them free so she could slip them around his neck.

He brought his arms around her and turned so they were both on their sides, facing each other across the pillow, before he drew her closer and kissed her.

She leaned into the kiss for a time, tasting herself and letting him do likewise, only to bring her forehead to his. She was very tired all of a sudden, and moving didn't seem possible—her limbs felt like they were made of lead.

Ichigo rubbed his face against hers. "I love you." His chest had been tight about his heart long before he'd uttered the words, and finally saying them did nothing to alleviate the sensation.

Rukia smiled. "Fool."

He blinked, only to widen his eyes as she dipped her head to press her face into the crook of his neck.

"I know," she said.

He stared at the crown of her hair for long seconds before pressing his face into it, taking in the smell of her as he embraced her and pulled her flush to him.

Rukia was quiescent for a time, until she sleepily whispered "I love you," back at him and kissed his throat. She settled into his grasp, safe and secure, and was soon languid and relaxed in his arms.

Ichigo rubbed his nose against her silky locks, yet again taking in the sound of her soft breathing. This time he heard the constant backing patter of light rain, somehow in tune with the metronome of her pulse and the warm little puffs of air on his neck.

In his view, the jewel that was Kuchiki Rukia had a thousand facets; there were many Rukias within his mind—some stern, some vulnerable, some fiery, some placid—but this one,  _ this _ Rukia cradled in his arms, filled his thoughts entirely in that moment. There was nothing but her and him—nothing but them. He drew in a slow breath and easily slipped away to join her.


End file.
